


Family and Fretfulness

by paintapiconsilence



Series: AxGWeek2019 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, axgweek, axgweek2019, day 6 prompt: I'll Be There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintapiconsilence/pseuds/paintapiconsilence
Summary: Family issues and an upcoming art show have Gendry feeling anxious and upset.Written for AxGWeek2019 Day 6 Prompt: I'll Be There





	Family and Fretfulness

Arya walks back from class, giddy from getting a better grade than she usually does on her stats quiz, and decides to catch the shuttle that will take her to her boyfriend’s place.

As she walks into Gendry’s apartment, she hears shouting coming from his room. She creeps towards it and sees him pacing while talking on the phone.

“… You know, you can’t just _say_ you want– … No, I know that’s important, but this is important to me! … This is the final exhibit for the year! The next one won’t be until October! … Yeah … Sure … Fine … Talk later.”

Gendry bellows and throws his phone. And when it bounces off of his bed, Arya leaps into the room and manages to catch it before it smashes on the floor.

“What was that about?”

Gendry’s head lifts up, not entirely surprised to see his girlfriend in his room; she’s managed to sneak in far too often. He sighs heavily and slumps onto the edge of his bed.

“I’m stupid and decided to invite Robert to the art show next month. I’m nervous ‘cause all my sculptures for the entire semester are gonna be on display, and he’s too busy to give a shit.”

Arya sits down next to him and intertwines her fingers with his. She speaks softly to him, “You’re not stupid. He’s your dad and he’s supposed to come to things like this. What’s his excuse this time?”

“He has a business dinner that night. The clients are apparently too high-profile for him to reschedule,” Gendry grumbles.

Arya hmms and leans her head against his shoulder. “He’s a prick, but if it makes you feel any better, I’ll be there.” Gendry half-smiles and kisses the top of her head, telling her that it does.

They sit in silence for a while, Arya stroking her thumb along his, calming him. Gendry’s voice is sadder when he says, “Ever since Robert found me, he’s said that he wants to be there for me, wants to try to be a family, but every time I try to include him in my life, he can’t be bothered. It’s bullshit. Why can’t I just have a normal family? What’s wrong with me that he’s never there?” 

“Gendry, look at me. There is nothing wrong with you. Robert’s been a bad father to all his kids.” That pulls a startled laugh out of him and Arya smiles. “And it may not be all that ‘normal,’ but you have a family – Davos and Shireen; Hot Pie, Lommy, and Anguy; and you have me. We’re your family, we’re there for you like family should be, and we’ll all be there for your exhibit.”

Gendry’s smile reaches his eyes this time and he kisses her. “You’re too good for me, you know that?”

Arya laughs. “If you think I’m too good for you, then you really are stupid.” Gendry playfully rolls his eyes and pulls her onto his lap so he can wind his arms around her, kissing her more thoroughly. His anxiety about the art show melts away as she curls herself around him and kisses him back.


End file.
